¿Atracción, deseo ó amor?
by Amy Metzger Honne
Summary: La vida y el destino siempre nos ponen obstáculos y dudas demasiado fuertes y en ésta ocasión no será la excepción para ambos, quiénes llevaban vidas de lo más normales hasta que sus caminos se cruzaron.   ¡Pésimo Summary! Pero dénle una oportunidad. c:


**Disclaimer.- Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente los utilicé para ésta historia.**

**Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico o de dedo; espero que les guste mi historia.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo I .- Error camuflado de cortesía.<p>

Una vez terminado el desayuno, Sara se dirigió al tocador para así dar los últimos toques a su corto, pero hermoso cabello; por un instante se observó con detenimiento, buscando algún desperfecto en la vestimenta que portaba: jeans ajustados de color claro, tenis de suela gruesa de un tono azulado, una blusa sin mangas que dejaba ver su delicada cintura y sus hipnóticas caderas, y como toque final un brazalete de turquesa y un pequeño dije de jade, ¿era la adecuada para tan importante día? Sólo el tiempo lo diría; inmediatamente después de dejar a un lado sus pensamientos y visualizaciones salió con paso velóz hacia su destino: la preparatoria VY2.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos iba ella a paso apresurado sobre la acera que recién se humedecía gracias al clima de aquella mañana, el cual, la chica no notó: nubes grisáseas hasta donde alcanzara la vista, fríos vientos matutinos y una que otra gota de agua proveniente de los cielos; las gotas comenzaron a hacerse más grandes y más constantes trayendo consigo una ventisca helada y una gran cantidad de personas, las cuales, huían de la humedad, Sara reaccionó demasiado tarde, estaba casi por completo empapada, trató de evitar la lluvia corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le permitían hacia una cafetería cercana que con anterioridad había visualizado, sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró en el local, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse rodeada de jóvenes igual de empapados y friolentos, salvo que ellos sí portaban paraguas y una que otra chaqueta impermeable; caminó más al fondo, observando con atención las ropas humedecidas de todos y sus muecas de descontento de la mayoría, claro estaba que odiaban los días lluviosos, una vez divisada una mesa solitaria se dispuso a tomarla, cuando escuchó una voz femenina proviente de la barra de servicio:

-¡Amiga rubia! -Mencionó poniéndose de pie y agitando ambos brazos desde su lugar, provocando que todas las miradas se posaran en ella y que reinara un silencio incómodo en todo su alrededor.

-No creo que sea conveniente hacer este tipo de alborotos en una cafetería llena de personas fastidiadas por el frío y la lluvia, Ria -Aconsejó una voz masculina en tono bajito, apenas audible.

Sara volteó al instante y fue en dirección a la muchacha y su amigo; ella era algo bajita de estatura, su cabello le llegaba a los hombros, era de un castaño claro y brilloso, poseía unos ojos del mismo tono, los cuales portaban unos grandes anteojos de armazón carmin, por lo visto, recién había librado una carrera contra la lluvia, ya que de sus cabellos descendían pequeñas gotas, pero eso sí, su sonrisa no se desvanecía, a pesar de estar húmeda por completo no desaparecían tanto su buen parecer como gusto por la ropa de primavera-verano, el joven, por su parte, poseía una gran estatura, así como una larga melenita rojiza, casi llegando al naranja, la cual mantenía a manera de cola baja, en la parte alta de la cabeza portaba unas gafas estilo google (N/A: ¿Será gogle? Da igual, ¡se entiende!) del mismo tono que su cabellera, salvo el contorno, éste era negro, pero lo que más llamaba la atención en él eran sus hermosos ojos aqua que contrastaban a la perfección en sus finas facciones em conjunto con su vestimenta y las ebras húmedecidas que cubrían parte de su rostro; Sara comprendió las señales de la joven para sentarse a su lado, invitación que aceptó sin necesidad de si quiera pensarlo.

-Tú eres Sara Suiga, ¿no? -Preguntó la castaña con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, mientras buscaba algo en su mochila.

-S-sí, s-soy y-yo -Tiritó Sara abrazándose a sí misma, eso sí, sin dejar de observar la inquietud con la que la chica buscaba entre sus pertenencias.

-Verás, hace un rato te vimos correr hacia no sé dónde por la lluvia -Comentó adentrándose más entre libretas y libros, para después sacar una libreta con forro azulado.

-¿A-ajá? -Bufó la rubia sin dejar de frotarse los brazos repetidas veces.

-Y también vimos que se te cayó ésto -Dijo estirando el brazo derecho en dirección a ella y entregándole el objeto -Así que ésto es tuyo, Sara; a propósito, ¿vas a VY2? -Preguntó como añadidura.

-N-no, b-bueno, h-hoy es mi-mi p-p-primer dí-día -Anuncio tratándo de no sonar desesperada al mismo tiempo que guardaba su libreta.

-¡Qué casualidad! ¡Shin y yo también iremos hoy por primera vez! -Gritó la joven desprendiéndo al muchacho de las escrituras que llevaba a cabo en esos instantes, provocando que su café se derramara y que él lanzara un ligero grito de sorpresa. Sara sonrió divertida, pero eso no logró exterminar el frío intenso que sentía.

-Amiga, ¿tienes frío? -Preguntó el chico percatándose de las muecas de Sara.

Ella iba a responder afirmativamente, cuando sintió calidéz de un momento a otro, éste hecho la paralizó tanto a ella como a los dos jóvenes que la acompañaban, sólo conocía a esos chicos en la cafetería, ¿quién pudo haberla socorrido si recién el pelirrojo lo había notado? Se volvió hacia sus espaldas y su mirada se encontró con la de un joven alto de aparentemente 21 años de edad, tenía cabello obscuro, igualmente húmedo, sus ojos eran de un negro profundo, demasiado inusuales, encantadores y penetrantes, sonreía tiernamente, lo cual provocó en Sara un notorio rubor acompañando de un agradable calor; el joven se retiró de la escena sin decir palabra alguna, dejándo perplejos a los tres chicos.

-¿Qué fue eso? -Se preguntó la castaña incorporándose de nueva cuenta.

-Pues, no sé si... -Dijo inconclusamente el chico asombrado.

-¡Ay qué importa! ¿No Sara? ¡AH! ¡Cierto! -Interrumpió a su pelirrojo amigo -Yo soy Ria Soune, mucho gusto, Sarita -Se presentó encantada, ofreciéndole la mano a la rubia.

Ésta la aceptó, ¿ya eran amigas? ¿O por qué tan rápido la llamaba "Sarita"? No importaba, ya tenía una conocida en VY2.

-Y yo me llamo... -Una vez más, Ria lo interrumpió y tomó la palabra.

-Se llama Shin, Shin Kaiga; ¡salúda balagardo! -Exclamó Ria propinándole a Shin un leve golpe en la nuca.

Shin la miró desconcertado, pero no le dio importancia, en seguida le tendió la mano a Sara, ella volvió a aceptar, dándole a conocer su nombre, pero sin dejar de pensar en el joven que la abrigó, ¿lo volvería a ver? Sólo tendría que confiar en el destino.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos! Perdón por no seguir con el fic anterior, sólo que ya se me secó el cerebro y lamentablemente no puedo salir del bloqueo de esa historia ;A; Pero bueh, espero que éste les guste, me inspiré en Magnet, pero sin incesto, ni yuri, ni yaoi, sólo estupro :B En fin, disfrútenlo y hasta el próximo capítulo. c:<strong>


End file.
